


Blue and Yellow

by I3internet



Series: Yuzuvier in Real Time [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Javi sees Yuzu's new costume, M/M, Yuzu is Extra, Yuzu what is that yellow thing on your back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I3internet/pseuds/I3internet
Summary: "Have you watched Finding Nemo?"





	Blue and Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a meme

It had been months since he'd seen Yuzu, and Javi was aching to kiss him again. He himself had been busy with ice shows, and Yuzu was busy with rehabilitation. They had texted, and Skyped and traded photos, but nothing compared to seeing each other in real life. After arriving once more in Japan, he checked into his hotel room, texted Yuzu his room number and promptly passed out on the luxuriously soft bed. 

He woke to soft hands and nimble fingers unzipping his jacket and sliding it off his shoulders. He shifted his feet, and yep, his shoes were also gone. Turning over, he felt a smile stretch across his face as he met his boyfriends eyes. 

"Why Javi sleeping in traveling clothes?!" Yuzu admonished. Javi grunted and pulled him down for a lazy kiss; lips meeting only briefly.

"You're sweet, you know?" Another kiss.

"Come, get up. Sleep later, want to show you new costume." Yuzu tugged on the sleeve of his sweater impatiently. Of course, way to jinx it Fernandez. Nevertheless, he rubbed his bleary eyes and sat up. Yuzu was clad in a oversized jacket, and of course, track pants. He grabbed a duffel bag from one of the chairs and made his way to the bathroom. Javi took this opportunity to cast his gaze down and feel proud for being able to call that amazing body his. 

After a few minutes, he stepped back out, and for a few seconds all Javi could focus on was how beautiful he looked in the soft orange light. His gaze crept down lethargically, and - he blinked. The blue was lovely, so were the sparkly epaulets; Yuzu's slim waist was beautifully on display, as well as the muscle he'd gained during his rehab. 

But dear God, what were those yellow things on his shoulders?!?! Yuzu turned, and okay it wasn't so bad once he saw what it was supposed to be. The fabric was arranged like some kind of royal drape. His conflicted emotions must have shown on his face because he realized Yuzu was frowning. That was a problem. Yuzu should never be frowning.

"Javi don't like?" His bottom lip jutted out in a pout.

"No, no it's beautiful. The blue looks amazing. It's just...have you watched Finding Nemo?" He attempted a smile. Yuzu's face twisted up in confusion before becoming indignant.

"Yes, watch with Stephen once. You mean I look like fish?!" He sputtered.

"No, no not at all. You look wonderful," Javi immediately attempted to pacify him. "It's just you know...Dory had very similar colours..."


End file.
